Warriors: Lost
by Samack
Summary: A new order is coming, when the sun disappears, its flame gone fake, and all looks to be lost, those foolish enough to fight will not return for the night, with not a soul to wake, then the flame will return, and peace will re-awake, if it’s not too late.


**A/N: Ok here we go! My new story, yes... anyway, this story takes place sometime when the Clans are around the Lake, it doesn't really have anything to do with the Power of Three books, except, the cats are the same, such as Firestar and such. Dont worry, it will go back to the Clans eventually... but not right now. ;) So enjoy the book, skip the disclaimers, and review. Please! Please review! Belive it or not, I read those things! So if you read this story, give me a note on what to do better, Ill take it with a good heart. So R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do own the Warrior books, they are not Erin Hunter's, they are all mine! NOT! I don't own the Warrior's... So there, I said it! It's over! I said it!**

**However, I do own Flame and Earth since they came from my mind. So there, I said it!**

* * *

"This is so much fun!" a brightly colored brownish-red male kitten squealed.

"I still don't know about this…" another smaller, female kitten meowed quietly, while trembling with fear. She was a darker brown, but very similar to her brother. They both had ocean blue eyes. They also both had one black paw, which happened to be their left paw. They were about the same size, but the male was slightly bigger. They were twins, both born about a moon ago, to the AirTribe, a clan that lived in the mountains to the north of the lake they had left so long ago.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a house-cat!" the male chimed in.

"I am definitely not a house-cat!" the female kitten meowed nervously. The male cat ran forward, not worried about what might be waiting for him past the curve of the very narrow cliff that they were running on.

"Flame on River! Please slow down!" Water on Earth chimed in. Flame on River, the male kitten, usually went by just Flame, but when his sister was scared or angry, she called him by his real name. In fact, every other cat in the tribe called him by his nickname. Every cat hardly ever went by their full name, but tribe traditions still lived on, as the cats' names were used in a ceremony. Similarly, Water on Earth went by just Earth, since that's what color her fur was.

Earth had reason to be afraid; her brother had a record of being clumsy. He was great when he was fighting, and was one of the best fighters, for his age anyway, but he was clumsy otherwise. Earth raced around the corner only to see Flame slip.

"Flame! No!" Earth shrieked, only to see Flame recover his balance.

"Okay, _that_ was close! But let's keep going anyway!" Flame said in his adventurous voice.

_He doesn't seem to be afraid of anything!_ Earth thought to herself, _he is going to get hurt one of these days... or worse! _She quickly shook the thought from her head, and raced after her brother. They had slowly been ascending the mountain. "We are going to be in such big trouble! When our mom finds…" she stopped; she couldn't finish the sentence. She was lost for words, as was her brother, as they had reached the top of the mountain they were climbing. Granted, the Tribe's cave was already three fourths of the way to the top, but the little kittens had climbed the rest of the way to this area. It was a small flat area near the very top of the mountain. What they were seeing now was a complete over look, they could see the two other tribes' territory from here, and they could also see a large lake in the distance, surrounded by woodland.

"I thought I might find you here."

"Mother!" The kittens meowed together.

"Wait, are we in trouble?" Flame asked.

"No, of course not. When a kitten is ready, they must climb to the top. Sometimes they do it themselves, like you two, and sometimes they must be told what to do. You kits just did it early," she finished, pride showing in her blue eyes. The kittens had gotten their blue eyes from her for sure. The three cats started to head back down to the cave. That's when it happened. Earth turned around, only to see her brother slipping, and only barely holding on.

"Flame! No!" This time however, he didn't regain his balance.

* * *

The kitten and her mom ran into the cave.

"Flame fell! We have to go find him!" Earth yowled at the tribe.

Several of the warriors began to run out of the cave, even at the kitten's cry. Earth and her mom waited around, not knowing what has happened to Flame. Not knowing what to think or expect, or whether or not to hope. Night came quickly, for the tribe, but not for Earth. She was worried sick. Her brother…they had been together for their whole lives, even if it had only been a moon. _Where are the warriors? They should have found him by now!_ she thought bitterly. Earth hadn't even seen her mother, and thought how she must feel. As the night became dawn, and the warriors filled in, all hope was lost. When the final pack of warriors walked in, Earth immediately interrogated them.

"Earth, I'm so sorry…" one warrior said.

"NO!" Earth said, as she ran off.

**A/N:** **So there it is. It is short, I am sad to say how short it is! But I had to end it there... so I'll post another chapter very soon... If I can... So R&R please! I am begging you! Please, how hard is it to tell me what I did right and wrong? Come on, you know you want to, and you know I want to, so just do it! R&R**


End file.
